


All affections are just imaginations

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loving Equation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a English translation of a Chinese fanfic called 一切感情皆為空想 by Sheng.</p><p>The Avengers want to know whether their Science Brothers are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All affections are just imaginations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一切感情皆為空想](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331450) by [Sheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng). 



> This is a English translation of a Chinese fanfic called 一切感情皆為空想 by Sheng, which means I' m not a native English speaker, and grammar mistakes and unsuitable word usings are possible in this work. If anyone could beta it, contact me, I would be grateful.  
> Also, it's connected to another short fanfic No motion ever exists, 一切運動皆為虛妄， but you could regard this as an isolated work as well.

[I don’t know, may be we met on a press conference?] Tony shrugged, [Oxford, or Brown?] He whistled, [Beauty.]  
[Last time in Russia,] Clint said, [You can’t imagine how gorgeous she is.]  
[New York,] Natasha looked at her nails, [Former Boss kept ask me out.]  
[Cheer Leader,] Steve crossed his arms, [a lady whose beauty was verified by the Country.]  
[If the range is within Midgard,] Thor rubbed his chin, [I guess I don’t have any choices.]

Bruce saw his team having drinks on the sofa the moment he walked into the common room. The thing after a mission.  
[Hi.]  
[Doctor.] Natasha gave him a smile. [You look good.]  
[Bruce,] Tony standed up and wrapped an arm around his neck, [the voice testing system we talked about last time—]  
[Hey, can you guys stop flirtng in languages we don’t understand early in the morning?]  
Bruce and Tony stopped and turned to look at Hawkeye. [We are not flirting.] With one voice.

[Stark is dating all year long.] Natasha commented calmly.  
[Wrong, Romanoff. That’s one night stands.] Tony casually rectified. [Not dating.]  
[You go on one night stands again?] Bruce asked curiously, knowing that Tony had been with him in the lab entirely during his sober time; it’s admirable that he still got energy to hunt for a date.  
[Not after I met you.] Tony promised.  
[Oh,] Bruce nodded, [I thought so.]  
After a short digression, Bruce found out that his teammates had been too quiet and staring at him with a knowing look. [What’s wrong?] he asked uneasily.

[Suddenly understand something.] Natasha answered flatly.  
[Since when?] Clint grinned.

[What since when?] Tony arched his brows.

[You two.] Thor gestured.  
[In a relationship.] Steve finished.

Tony lifted his eyebrows; he tightened his arm on Bruce’s neck and guarded, [We are not in a relationship. Right, Bruce?]  
Bruce pat Tony’s back reassuringly and said gently, [I think, this should be discussed from the definition of [in a relationship].]

Natasha giggled. [What’s the definition, then?]  
[You’ve got to ask me about it.] Tony flipped the dust on his shoulder. [First of all, you would want to stay with her.]  
[Huh.]  
[You would think that she’s the best in the world.] Thor followed.  
[Want to do more for her, make her feel happy.] Steve concluded from his past experience.  
[Want to give her a shelter, a home.] Clint complemented.  
Bruce crossed his arms and listened mutely. [Anything else?]  
[Desire.] Natasha smiled, [The desire of owning, the desire of sex, all count.]

[All you said are just personal experiences. Theoretically, they cannot be considered as effective.] Bruce pointed out the fact calmly.  
[But mostly correct.] Clint pat Bruce on his shoulder, [Doctor, I believed that all here have more experiences than you,] he shot a glance at Tony and added deliberately, [except for Iron Can, of course.]  
[I know what desire means.] Bruce beamed with tenderness, [But according to you, I’m not in a relationship with Tony.]  
[Uh huh.] Tony hummed a meaningless sound.  
[Between us,] he gestured between him and Tony with his finger, making an announcement. [There’s no desire.]

[Desire could be in other forms.] said Natasha.  
[Then back to your early definitions; I hope you all happy,] Bruce said sincerely, [so, do I love you guys?]  
Steve suddenly turned his face away, [Thank you, Doctor Banner.]  
[I love you too, Doctor Banner.] Natasha said softly.  
[So do I.] Thor gave Bruce a hug.  
Clint scratched his head and elbowed Tony’s chest abruptly, [Iron Can, you don’t have anything to say?]

[Oh, I—]  
Tony looked as if his two arms appeared suddenly and he had no idea where they belonged. He paused, then suddenly held his arm around Bruce’s shoulders, [So, the voice testing system, what do you think?]

As if not noticing everyone’s eyes on him, Tony turned with Bruce in his arm and walked towards the lab, [I expanded its vocab yesterday; I promise you’ll like this idea.]  
Bruce chuckled, [Let’s wait and see.]

[Oh Bruce,]  
Their voices slowly distanced away from others, but the Avengers all have good hearings, so every word of Tony was heard clearly.  
[So, you acknowledged you love me just now?]

 

Clint hit his foreheard with his palm, [I hate my bluntness.]  
[So, they are indeed in a relationship.] Steve concluded.  
[And they have absolutely no self-awareness.] Thor looked at the Science Brothers thoughtfully.  
[Uh huh.] Natasha huffed. [I bet a year.]

[This being the time they find out?] Steve arched his eyebrows, [Kinda exaggerated isn’t it, Romanoff.]  
[No, Cap,] Clint corrected him, [Nat means the time they hooked up.]

○

[This is hard to prove.]

Bruce paused, only two thirds of the wave function status equations on the screen finished. [You mean this?]  
[I mean, affection.]  
Tony was standing opposed to him, [From none to exist, from zero to one. The hardest equation.]  
Brucd held out his hands and asked confusedly, [We are not proving it, right?]  
Tony looked at him and asked curtly, [How could answer be revealed if not proving it?]  
Bruce gazed into his eyes; after a while he got to the conclusion, [You want to prove it.]  
Tony shrugged, [Why not?]

Bruce blinked and said suddenly, [Save the progress, Jarvis.]  
[The progess is saved, Doctor Banner.]

Bruce waved and the equations were cleared, [If you want to, then we are doing it.]  
He held out his index finger, pointed the screen, and tilted his head, [Change in heart rate, contraction of blood pressure, pupil magnification, change in body temperature, pituitary discharge,] he exhaled, [Tony, which do you want to start from?]

Tony stepped towards Bruce and braced him, his forehead pressing against his, [I want you to prove that you love me.]  
[You don’t need to be afraid,] Bruce smiled, [Stark is dating all year long.]  
[Not after I met you.] Tony huffed, biting Bruce’s lips lightly, [Romanoff bet a year.]  
Bruce laughed out loud, [They have such a deep misunderstanding of scientists.]  
Tony tightened his arms and pressed Bruce into him, [Human beings. Knowing the truth already but still stupidly want to prove it.]  
Bruce touched Tony’s back gently, [I mean, how could you not knowing when you love someone?]  
He leaned in to kiss him, the kiss gentle and warm, as if to share and to comfort; the unsettling soul of Tony calmed down, turning the kiss into one more intense and deep.

 

[Also,]  
Bruce pressed his lips, his breath mingled into another’s, [I didn’t say that I couldn’t write a loving equation.]

Start from the Statistics, record all the instinct reactions when participants touch their lovers, find out the variations, add according to the extent of influence, then put in real numbers to calculate. Test the results of meeting a friend and of meeting a lover, find out the landing points, do the Gaussian Function, calculate the confidence intervals, thus it could be the standard used to test whethe the two are in a relationship.

[You could test my pulse, my pupils, my body temperature, my blood pressure.] Bruce said as if the theory was some words of love.

Tony’s breath suddenly heavied, the desire drowned him; he grabbed Bruce’s hip and rubbed against each other. The temperature in the lab increased three degrees, and Bruce whispered in his breath, [I could prove that I love you. Do you want me to do that?]


End file.
